


We Will Survive

by Ger0nim0



Category: World War Z (2013), 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fast Zombies, Out of Character, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: Why are we built to be easily corrupted by the unknown?





	We Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pilot, but if you want more, let me know

I don’t know what happened. First my husband left the house, and then he came back running with a bleeding arm. He claimed that a nearby neighbor bit him in his right arm before falling to the floor, writhing and groaning in pain. Before I knew it, he sprung up to his feet and tackled me. He had strength he never had before and was trying to bite me. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn’t stop. I barely managed to push him off before getting a brief look at his face. There were no remains of the endearing Hiro. In place of my husband was a monster.

When I took a shot at his heart to end his suffering, it seemed to anger the beast within Hiro. It began charging at me like the shot to the chest never happened! By instinct, I shot it in the head. With all the adrenaline running through my body that it took me a while to realize the screams outside of the house.

For the first time ever, I, Eisuke Inukai, am afraid for my life and the life of my daughter. What I saw through the window made me drop my gun out of shock. The whole world had ended, and a war with the _undead_ began.


End file.
